


Masquerade

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Masks, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Elena finds out who she really belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Masquerade  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,533  
>  **Summary:** Elena finds out who she really belongs to.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'masquerade' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

Elena hadn’t really wanted to come tonight. She wasn’t all that impressed with hiding behind masks. But it was for a good cause and since Caroline wouldn’t leave her alone and let her wallow... here she was. 

She watched silently as the two men began to walk towards her. They moved with such grace, their eyes never leaving hers that her breath caught in her throat and a tremor of desire swept through her.

Silently she scolded herself. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ It hadn’t been that long since she and Stefan had broken up and now she was lusting after not one but two complete strangers. Although, the men coming towards her might not be strangers at all they could be the Salvatore brothers. Or at least she was almost positive that was who they were. _After all who else could it be? Who else would make her feel this level of desire for them both?_

When they stopped in front of her she leaned in a little closer desperately trying to see who was hidden behind the masks that they wore. "Who are you?" Her voice came out in a squeak. She was so nervous she couldn’t stop trembling but for the life of her she didn’t understand why. "What do you...?"

Neither of them said a word as the dark-haired one placed his finger across her lips. And with a whispered, “Shh.” They each took one of her hands and began to lead her down the hallway.

 

Within minutes they brought her inside of a pitch-black room. Even though she couldn’t see anything Elena was oddly no longer nervous. Tremors still wracked her body but it was for another reason entirely.

One of them pulled the curtain down to the floor unwilling to be bothered with tying it out of the way. Slivers of moonlight cast soft touches of light onto the only piece of furniture in the room. Her eyes widened and a small sound escaped her. It was a king-size bed.

It took a minute but she finally managed to pry her eyes away from the bed and her fantasies of what could happen there. She could feel the power coming off the two men as they walked around her. The room practically hummed with it. Their eyes stared into hers demanding her surrender. This was something she had never felt before. “I...”

Before she could finish speaking one of them grabbed a handful of her hair, tilted her head back and ravished her mouth with his kiss. 

On and on the kiss went, his tongue sliding inside of her mouth plundering its hidden depths until whimpers of pleasure escaped her.

Their hands caressed her body with soft but demanding touches until she thought her knees would buckle from the sheer pleasure of their touch. Her offending clothes were pushed out of the way as two pair of hands blazed a trail from her breasts to her thighs and back again. Her whimpers turned to moans until she was begging incoherently trapped in a need she couldn’t escape and wouldn’t even if she could.

A harsh gasp escaped her as he pushed his fingers through the dainty fabric and shredded her panties. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as cool fingers brushed her sex.

In one fluid motion she was held high in his arms before being deposited on the bed. The two men stood over her, watching, waiting as if they were giving her a choice, a chance to change her mind or the option to say no. As if she would. What they didn’t realize she would never have said no. From the moment their eyes locked across the room she had wanted this, she was theirs to do with as they pleased.

With a grace that belied the urgency of the moment the two men undressed with a flurry of movement until they were both completely naked and crawling onto the bed beside her.

A squeal of laughter echoed around the room as one of them rolled her over until she was on top of him. All thoughts of merriment evaporated as he slid inside of her.

Seconds later large hands grasped her hips from behind. The bed dipped as he began to move closer until her ass was seated firmly against him. And in that moment it dawned on her what was going to happen. She could see in the other man’s eyes as he watched her that he was waiting for her to stiffen up, move away or do something to let them both know this wasn’t okay. But the truth was it was more than okay with her.

Elena leaned forward only to have her lips captured by the man beneath her. His tongue swirled deep into the hot cavern of her mouth, his teeth nipped at her bottom lip before his lips trailed hot kisses from the corner of her mouth and down her neck. Somewhere while she was lost in his kiss the other man had buried himself deep inside of her too.

The world ended and for a brief moment she forgot what it was like to breathe as both men began to move inside of her in unison.

It felt as if her world was crashing around her, burning her to ash only to find herself whole again in the other man’s kiss. She would lose herself in his arms, his touch and the other one would find her again, bring her back from the brink only to drive her toward it once more.

She could feel both of them inside of her. It was the most incredible thing she had ever felt in her life and she never wanted it to stop.

Minutes, hours, days, or even years seemed to pass by but it no longer mattered. Time held no meaning or consequence. All she wanted, all she needed was right here in this passion drenched room with the moon shining on her as her two lovers took her to heights she had never known existed before. 

Within seconds her orgasm was ripped from her, she tossed her head back and began to scream as wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon her body. She couldn’t stop, couldn’t control it, all she could do was hold on and trust the two who held her between them to lead her safely through.

 

Her breath came in shattered gasps as she lay cocooned between the two men. Their arms were steal bands around her as they waited for her to react to what had just happened.

“If I had known this was what happened at a Masquerade I might have wanted to come more often.” Uneasy laughter escaped Elena. She was in completely new territory. She didn’t regret what had happened between them for a second but she did worry about what was supposed to happen next. “Umm... It would be great to actually be positive who you were. So maybe we should take off our masks now?” 

“As you wish.” 

Elena’s eyes widened and she sat straight up in bed as he took off his mask. She couldn’t believe it. “Klaus?”

His lips curled into a satisfied smile and sent shivers dancing down her spine. It wasn’t that long ago those same lips were doing things to her body that had made her cry out with pleasure.

“And that would make you...” Elena turned her head and watched as he removed his mask as well. “Elijah.”

“Beautiful Elena.” His fingers brushed her cheek gently.

Elena was at a total loss. This kind of thing had never happened to her before. It was bad enough she’d had a threesome. But to have one with Klaus and Elijah, two of the Originals. Her heart began to beat faster. _What the heck was she supposed to do now?_ “What do we do now?”

Klaus skimmed his fingers gently across her shoulder and down to the swell of her breast while Elijah played with a lock of her hair. “Whatever you would like to do.”

That was the rub. Elena knew she shouldn’t want this to continue, she shouldn’t want them at all but the truth was she did. There had always been something about Elijah that had called to her, tempted her. And if she was completely honest with herself even though Klaus had scared the hell out of her on more than one occasion she couldn’t help but be drawn to him as well. They were very dangerous vampires and yet they both had treated her as if.. _Who was she trying to kid?_ There was only one answer she could give. “I’d like to stay.”

For a brief moment she thought she saw a look of relief shining in both of their eyes but she put it down to a trick of the moonlight. Two of the most dangerous vampires who ever walked the earth would never do that. 

Without a word the two vampires pulled her back down between them. Elena might not realize yet what she had agreed to but in time she would realize she now belonged to Klaus and Elijah. Forever.


End file.
